


Getting Comfortable Together

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, No Smut, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitch usually doesn't sleep in the middle, but tonight she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Comfortable Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> When you rarepair so hard that it isn't listed on Ao3 at all...  
> Check out ballpit's [perfect drawing of this feat. Jean's freedom-clad ass](http://fartherstone.tumblr.com/post/144372456486/marlowe-hitch-jean-jeans-ass-of-freedom)!

  It had started as just a comfort thing.  At least, for Hitch it had.  She wasn’t a mind reader though, so she didn’t know why Jean or Marlowe had agreed to platonically sleeping in the same bed as her.  Jean, she had figured, was purely for comfort as well, as his nightmares from Trost had soon almost completely vanished after a few months of this, as he clung to her and Marlowe in his sleep.  Marlowe, though, wasn’t easy to get a read on.  When she had asked about a month into their sleeping arrangement, he had shrugged and said it was convenient and warm.  Which, honestly, made no sense to her, as Marlowe was practically a furnace on his own.  But, it meant that she and Jean could slowly sap his warmth with their chilled fingers and toes, giggling together as Marlowe sighed loudly at their antics, with a small smile on his face.

  Now, though, it was late at night, and Hitch couldn’t sleep in their comfortable pile like she usually could.  She was in between her men, for once, Jean curled tightly against her on the left side, and Marlowe stretched out and turned towards her on her right, an arm apiece draping across her waist.  Maybe that was why she couldn’t sleep; normally, Marlowe was in the center, and she wasn’t used to Jean’s clinging while she was trying to fall asleep.  With a sigh, she wiggled onto her left side, and Jean easily scooted up behind her, mumbling incoherently about softness into her neck.  It made her smile, a real smile, unlike the ones most people saw from her.  She couldn’t even really argue that she wasn’t soft; a year in the Military Police would do that to anyone, even if they trained rigorously when not on duty.  Which is exactly what Marlowe had done, and even he had gained a few pounds of softness around his belly after the same amount of time.  Jean, though; Jean was hard, and lean, and his hands were rougher than either of theirs had been in a long time.  Training for the Survey Corps, when their transfers were accepted, was going to be hell.

  Another drawn out sigh from Hitch, as she reached out to tangle her fingers in Marlowe’s silky hair.  It took a few seconds of sleepy blinking, until Hitch realized that Marlowe’s eyes were open, and he was watching her.  Her hand paused, fluttering indecisively between falling back between them or continuing to pet his head.  Marlowe seemed to decide for her, leaning his head up slightly so her hand was back in his hair once again.  Hitch snorted loudly, which made Jean tense up behind her, and only after a few soothing murmurs in his direction did he relax once again.  Marlowe lifted his arm off of her waist to pet at Jean’s, and the man behind Hitch positively melted, a content sigh tickling her ear.  

  “Can’t sleep?”  Marlowe whispered quietly, his warm breath fanning across her face as she hummed noncommittally.  No, she couldn’t, obviously, or why else would she be awake and staring at Marlowe?  Hitch merely yawned slightly, as Marlowe cautiously scooted closer to her.  His arm was able to relax a bit more, not needing to strain to lay across both of their waists, and Hitch tucked her head underneath Marlowe’s chin.  Soon, her eyelids were drooping, and her hand fisted into Marlowe’s sleep shirt gently, it normally did when she was on the way out.  “Goodnight, Hitch,” Marlowe breathed, as she finally relaxed fully in between them.


End file.
